Garnets Secret
by Hearts storytelling
Summary: Pearl over hear's Ruby and Sapphire argument and wants to know what the big secret that Sapphire wasn't so called ' Understanding '.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is not going to be a long story. It's only going to be 5 chapters or lower. I need to think of another story that last longer. Anyways I hope you like it.**

* * *

Pearl just finished cleaning the whole house. It was a good thing Steven, and Amethyst were at Connie's house so she had at least some time to keep the house clean or Finish it. She used her gem to open the door to her room. She knew Amethyst had taken some of her things because she was missing some of her swords again. It was like when she found one the other would go missing. She jumped down and entered Amethyst's room. What a mess it was. She looked around and found 2 out of 3. She was hoping Amethyst didn't bring one of them to Connie house. She was right anyways. Amethyst took one and walked it out behind her back for Pearl to not to relies it was missing. She walked down words to Garnets room. But, walking even more she heard yelling, and loud noises. Did one of the bubble gems get out? She walked closer able to see but not too much for them to relies she was there.

'' You don't even understand ''!

'' How could I not understand If was there ''.

'' Well I don't know where you ''?

'' You're acting Ridiculous now ''.

Pearl was shocked on what she saw. She knew it wasn't her problem or place to be spying on them but, What if it was important things about Gems or home world. She saw that Garnet wasn't there but, Ruby and Sapphire and it seemed like they were yelling at each other Ruby seemed like it. She continued to watch.

'' Ooh, how am I acting ridiculous ''?

'' Well, you're screaming about something we could have gotten over with already ''.

'' I can't get over it if you're not going to understand ''.

'' I completely understand everything they've said ''.

'' So, how could you be so calm with it then ''?

'' Because I'm not letting it go to my head and neither should you ''.

'' I'm not letting it go to me ''!

Sapphire with no face to react to her girlfriend was the only thing she could do to keep her from losing it.

Pearl didn't know what was going on with them but, she knew it had to be important if Garnet un fusied. She knew she wasn't going to find out so she kept her mouth shut and watched them go at it. She saw that Ruby was upset and Sapphire seemed to care but, not that much to let it go to her. Maybe it was about that monster steven let out but, it couldn't be that because garnet said he could do it. The only way she was going to find out was if she kept a close eye on them. Anything they knew about she needed to know as well.

* * *

 **There goes salty pearl. I need a story like this. Maybe I'll bring Steven and Amethyst in the next one ;3. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby stomped around into she burned out. Sapphire watched her. Sapphire didn't seem to think much of it anymore. It was completely stupid for her to fight with Ruby.

'' Ruby, you can calm down now ''.

'' No ''.

'' Why ''?

'' Cause. You Don't. Understand. What. I'm. Talking About ''!

'' Ruby, I do understand. I was there; you're making it a bigger deal than it is. I bet everyone is wonder where Garnet is right now ''.

'' Well, Garnet isn't here ''!

Pearl was shocked on how they acted. Garnet said she was made out of love but at the same time when Garnet was alone Sapphire and Ruby would get in fights. Did they always unfused when they were by them self? Or was it just a onetime thing. 65% of the time Garnet would be alone in her room. Did she lie when she bubbled things? Was it just a way to get away from everyone before Ruby and Sapphire got into fights? Did Amethyst know about it? She was also surprised that Sapphire didn't use her future vision to see her there.

'' Of course I know garnet isn't here ''.

'' Then you would know what I'm talking about ''!

'' I said I knew what you were talking about; I've never said I didn't. I've recall I said it's not a big deal ''.

'' It is ''! Ruby said banging her head against the wall.

Sapphire just watched as she girlfriend continued her 3 hours augment. Sapphire just looked around at her Ruby. She bet if she took a nap and got up Ruby would still be Yelling. Sapphire sat on the bed.

Pearl lift her hiding place. She walked down over to Amethyst room. Pearl knew there was something up so she kept it to herself. Maybe before she knew it Garnet would be back. She only went back because she wanted to know if Amethyst was back. As she walked around Amethyst room she saw her and Steven was there.

'' Pearl what are you doing here''?

Pearl stopped for a moment.

'' Oh Amethyst I was just, Looking for my things in here ''. Pearl was a bad liar.

'' Now we can all play ''. Steven Said.

'' I'm going to get Garnet now ''! Steven smiled.

* * *

 **Am I the only one who has the viewing problem where it says I have 0 views? Well, Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Please Review and If you got the same problem but it in the views and a way to help me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

'' Steven I don't think that a good idea ''. Pearl said.

She pushed Steven the over way.

'' Why P, were spying on her too ''? Amethyst said in an upset voice.

'' Of Couse not, I was just here to grab my things ''.

'' When why can't we see Garnet ''. Steven said with the puppy dog eyes.

Pearl looked the other way feeling bad about what happened. She still push Steven the other way. Steven ran from behind her and ran to garnets room with Amethyst. Pearl ran right behind them. As they got throws Garnet room it was kind of like an earthquake. There were loud noises and everything was shaking around.

'' What's going on ''? Amethyst said.

'' Amethyst I told you not to go over there ''! Pearl said yelling at her.

'' You don't tell me what to do ''!

Pearl yelled at Amethyst and Amethyst yelled at her. Steven wonder what was going on so here walked down more away from Pearl and Amethyst and peeked at the door not to see garnet.

'' You just don't ''. Sapphire said.

'' How can I not ''! Ruby said stomping around.

'' For Garnet and I. If we did this do you know what will happen ''?

'' Then tell me and I wouldn't ''. Ruby said.

'' I don't want to look at the future right now and about this ''.

'' Then you don't understand ''!

Ruby Stomped so hard it made the place shack but it didn't seem to affect Sapphire because she sat in the same place. By then Amethyst and Pearl was already behind Steven watching. Steven was so happy to see them he didn't rely what was going on between them. Steven curled around the floor for not one of them to notice. Pearl and Amethyst called him back. They couldn't yell but, they whispered it. Steven almost poked sapphire on the back if she hadn't got up to respond to Ruby. Amethyst was cracking up but, Pearl wasn't. She yelled at him to come back whispering.

'' Hi ''! Steven said yelling in a kind way to them right where Pearl and Amethyst were. They waved over. Sapphire and Ruby looked over in shock.

* * *

 **Sorry, the story was late. Tomorrow I'll update early. 2 more chapters lift. Please, Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphire and Ruby were in shock. There so called friends were spying on them. It wasn't they weren't happy to see Steven it was just a bad moment. Sapphire should have seen the future but, she was too busy dealing with Ruby. Ruby was so upset with everything. Sapphire wasn't caring, and her friends were spying on them. It wasn't a fight they had when they were mad at each other but, it was important to Ruby about it.

Ruby started to freak out into she finally cracked. She open Garnet door with her gem and ran out. Sapphire was in total shock. _Why did Ruby freak out like that?_ Steven and the other crystal gems tried to follow Ruby. Sapphire was fast enough to get up to her so she ran faster than ever. but, Ruby was too far to not be seen by anyone. Though Steven followed Sapphire as fast as he could.

* * *

Ruby found a place no one would find her. Sapphire probably knew what the place looked like but, her Future vision didn't tell directions. Which Ruby though it was fine because she don't want to be found. Ruby said down and started to cry to herself. She never wanted for anyone to see cry even Sapphire. She was always there for Ruby but this time Ruby just didn't want her there. Sapphire didn't understand because Ruby didn't tell her everything. Even if she did, Sapphire would never understand.

The whole big problem was she was home sick a lot. It was thousands or maybe million years she was back in homeworld. She thought it was wrong what they were doing but, she kind of missed a lot of things about it. She just wanted to see a little bit of it just to remember what it was like before the war. She knew Sapphire wasn't going to leave. She hated homeworld because of the things they done to her in the past. If she leaves without Sapphire Garnet would never be fused again. It was the hardest thing she thought about doing in her life. If she told Sapphire she didn't know what she would do. Tears ran down her face. She looked up in the sky to see so many stars. One of them could be home world. Maybe, the one she wish she could see once more.

* * *

The time Steven got up with Sapphire speed he was out of breath. Sapphire couldn't find Ruby anywhere. She knew what the place looked like but, she didn't know where it was. She was getting so upset because all there were was sand. But, Ruby was nowhere near sand at all.

'' Sapphire, do you know where you're going ''? Steven asked.

'' Um ''. Sapphire said looking around. '' Yes ''?

'' Sapphire, you're going the wrong way ''.

Sapphire looked around fast before relies she was. She was probably the worst with finding things. _Why was the beach so big?_ Sapphire was thinking to herself. _Ruby, why are you hiding from me?_ It wasn't like Ruby because she surely wouldn't hide from Sapphire. Even if she did Ruby would've came out now.

'' Sapphire are you okay ''? Steven said. Sapphire looked light blue. Lighter the normal color.

* * *

Pearl was sitting by herself on the sofa. She thought to herself what had she done. If she would her minded her own business maybe Garnet would have still been here. She felt her face grow hot and she couldn't keep the secret any longer. Sadly Amethyst was there eating all the snacks one by one. Pearl need someone to tell about what happened.

'' Amethyst ''? Pearl said slowly.

'' What P ''?

'' I wanted to tell you about why was I in your room ''.

Amethyst looked at Pearl. She was upset about why and now Pearl was going to tell. She leaned back in her chair but, continued to eat her snack.

'' I listening ''.

Pearl looked down at her hands.

'' I was in your room but, not for the reason you think ''.

'' Okay tell me ''!

'' I was spying on Garnet ''.

Amethyst didn't believe her. She thought Pearl was playing around. Into she didn't say anything after that.

'' I didn't think things would go so far ''.

Amethyst thought to herself. _First_ , _Pearl does the whole fusion thing, then she does this. it like she making Garnet hate her!_

* * *

 **Pearl- Goes from a salt shaker to a water bottle. Okay, Okay, last chapter tomorrow need to get my story together. Tomorrow is a long chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

'' Amethyst, Please say something ''. Pearl said still looking down.

'' Well P ''. Amethyst said. Amethyst really wanted to say _: are you crazy!_ But, she didn't want what happened with the fusion thing to happened again where gems weren't talking to each other.

'' Well What ''.

'' I think you went a little too far with this one ''. Amethyst said.

'' I didn't think it would go this far ''!

'' If Sapphire and Steven doesn't find Ruby it's on you, But if they do you should come clean ''. Amethyst said opening her gem to her room.

For the first time in never Amethyst made sense, and She thought of doing it. But, it had been 2 hours after Ruby ran off.

 _What if they never find her and Sapphire lift too? Then, Garnet would never be fused again._ Pearl thought. This was the worst problem she ever faced beside the rose and Greg thing.

Pearl got up and decide she was going to find Ruby.

* * *

'' Yes Steven, I'm totally okay ''. Sapphire said biting her lip.

Maybe it was because her and Ruby never un-fused for so long away from each other. In Key Motel there were not that far away so Sapphire didn't fell anything.

'' I'm going to stop and get some bits ''. Steven said running over there.

The blue gem felt her face getting colder by the second. That was probably why she turned a lighter Blue. She turned around for a second making sure Steven was away from her. He was still yelling again and again '' GIVE ME THE BITS ''.

She looked at the future it was blurry. She sat down on the sand. Steven walk over to her.

'' Okay let start looking again ''. Steven said. Taping on Sapphire shoulder. His hand turned coldish like he was holding ice in his hand.

'' Um, Sapphire we should get you to a warm place ''. Steven said shaking out his hand from the coldness that felled his blood.

Sapphire shook her head. She was determined to find Ruby now even if she was freezing cold.

She didn't do her super speed for some reason. It was like something was stopping her. She just walked normal looking lift and right.

Steven ran a little bit in front of her just to see the sight of the beach.

* * *

Ruby was still in her hiding place. She didn't want to come out. She just wanted to sit alone. She was far away from the beach. It was a good thing because the waves reminded her of sapphire light blue hair and her beautiful singing voice.

She felt her hand with her gem in it. She looked at it as it reminded her of when Sapphire would touch her hand with her gem. She felt hot like steaming hot. She didn't know what was going on. Her hand felt like she just touched the stove. She leaned back against the wall. She looked up still the starts shining one of them reminded her of Sapphire.

Just them she heard someone calling her name. She looked over and it was Pearl. She was the last person so wanted to see. But since the place she was in was hot Pearl went over there.

'' Ruby where have you been ''. Pearl said.

'' Here ''. She mumbled.

'' Sapphire and Steven went looking for you ''.

Ruby didn't answer. She just gave pearl a plain face and turned around.

'' Ruby, I know you're angry but, you shouldn't be angry at Sapphire you should be angry at me ''. Pearl said frowning.

Ruby didn't bother to turn around. She was hearing everything Pearl had to say, but she didn't turn to get her eye contact.

'' I was spying on you guys, but I kinda got Steven and Amethyst in it ''. Pearl said.

Ruby turned a little bit around and turn back.

'' I know the fusion thing was bad, but I'm really sorry about this. I understand if you wouldn't forgive me ''. Pearl said.

Ruby turned around.

'' I forgive you ''. Ruby said calmer and lower.

'' I mean if you don't I really understand ''. Pearl said tears starting to fall down her face.

'' I forgive you ''. Ruby said louder.

'' You do ''?

'' Well, you didn't lie to me this time ''. Ruby said somewhat smiling. Her heat was cooling down a lot.

'' Okay! Well, let's go find Sapphire and Steven ''. Pearl said smiling.

* * *

As they walked they found them. Pearl took Steven home and allowed Ruby and Sapphire to talk alone.

'' Sapphire I'm sorry ''. Ruby said looking at the deep dark blue water.

'' I'm sorry I did understand ''. Sapphire said as her voice grow lower.

'' I didn't tell you all of the reason why ''.

Sapphire looked at ruby.

'' I just miss home world a little bit ''. Ruby said.

Sapphire looked over at Ruby. She wasn't in shock.

'' I guess I miss it a little bit to ''. Sapphire said.

'' I was afraid of telling you ''. Ruby said tear coming down her face.

'' You shouldn't be afraid you telling me anything. I'll still love you ''. Sapphire said.

Sapphire leaned in to kiss ruby. Ruby kissed her back. Sapphire coldness quickly turned warm.

Sapphire took her hand with her gem and in it and holded it.

They both looked at the dark sky that reminded them of everything that happened from the start...

* * *

 **YASSSSS! I FINISH! 3 hours of reading over and over and typing over and over! Yes, there a part 2 coming. But, I'm taking a break with Ruby and Sapphire and going to my second favorite Shipping and that's Lapis x Peridot. SO review and give me an idea of part too :3333!**

 **Shout out to: Sueanoi**


End file.
